Sellando tu amor
by Lyn-litha
Summary: Kagome pasa por una decepción mas llevándola a tomar una decisión cambiándole la vida por completo.
1. Chapter 1

Sellando tu amor

Capítulo 1.

En la oscuridad de la noche sobre las raíces de un gran árbol sagrado, se encontraba una joven sacerdotisa llorando por la decepción que había provocado cierto hanyou.

Kagome había salido a caminar para conciliar el sueño que se le había ido, hasta que llegó a un claro a presenciar la escena que una vez más había fragmentado su corazón un poco más. Inuyasha y Kikyou estaban besándose para después confirmar que Inuyasha la amaba y que al terminar su misión se irían junto con ella al infierno.

—Tengo que olvidarme de él, no puedo dejar que me vean así, ya no kami dame la fuerza por favor -perdía suplicante viendo hacia el cielo mientras sus lágrimas se perdían en su cuello-

Kagome regreso a la cabaña donde se estaban quedando y durmió fácilmente después de haber llorado tanto. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando mientras veían la tensión de Inuyasha ante la tristeza de Kagome.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dispusieron a caminar por el bosque mientras Kagome tenía su vista hacia delante, pero sin observar nada, en ese momento un monstruo apareció atacando a Inuyasha.

—Entréguenme los fragmentos que tiene esa mujer en el cuello - amenazó el demonio-

— No te entregaremos nada - dijo Inuyasha -

Kagome le disparó una de sus flechas y aunque la flecha dio en el centro del pecho no le causó ningún daño grave.

— una mujer débil como tú jamás me derrotará

Las palabras del demonio causaron una gran furia dentro de Kagome provocando que su poder emanara.

— un demonio como tú no es nada para mí - disparando su flecha-

La flecha con el gran poder desintegró al demonio mientras Kagome caminaba hacia donde habían caído los tres fragmentos que poseía el Youkai siendo observada por sus sorprendidos amigos.

— chicos tengo que ir a mi casa por dos días

— no, hace dos semanas te fuiste - reprochó Inuyasha -

— no te estoy pidiendo autorización, te estoy avisando… Sango me prestarías a kirara?

— claro, pero será mejor que todos volvamos a la aldea

El grupo llegó a la aldea y la joven miko regreso a su hogar. Cuando salió del pozo sintió una gran aura espiritual; apresuradamente ingreso a la casa para encontrarse con un anciano hablando con su abuelo.

— oh mira Saotome ella es mi nieta

— hola mucho gusto, soy Kagome

— hola jovencita sacerdotisa

Esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a la joven que se había quedado sin palabras.

— siento un gran poder en ti, pero aún es muy débil, tienes cierto sello en ti que no permite que los desarrolles en su totalidad

— ah sí, y usted podría entrenarme?

— tú poder es extraño y aunque tuvieras un entrenamiento exhaustivo jamás serías tan poderosa como tu encarnación

— perdón?

— si tu poder es diferente al de la sacerdotisa Kikyou, tú tienes algo especial

— como sabe todo eso

— se muchas cosas de ti, algunas me las dijo tu abuelo y otras las puedo percibir

— cómo puedo romper el sello?

— por qué quieres romperlo?

— porque así terminaría más rápido mi misión y...no dependería de nadie - su cara se ensombreció mientras respondía -

— esta bien el entrenamiento será tu trabajo, créeme no lo necesitarás tanto después de romper tu sello, pero quiero advertirte que para que llegues a ser una sacerdotisa fuerte tendrás que renunciar a tus sentimientos, no podrás sentir amor

— cómo, ósea que no sentiré el amor hacia mis familiares y amigos

— si sentirás ese cariño, pero no serás capaz de amar como mujer

— hija piensa lo bien -dijo su mamá que acababa de llegar, pero había escuchado lo suficiente-

— estoy dispuesta

Kagome salió al patio y se paró frente el árbol sagrado, mientras el anciano la observaba.

— estas segura joven miko?

— sí

El anciano pronunció un extraño rezo mientras una luz iluminaba a Kagome.

— _Sólo espero que el dolor también se vaya_ – pensó mientras cerraba los ojos-

Kagome abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba en su cama.

— habrá sido un sueño?

Cuando bajó en el comedor estaba toda la familia y el anciano Saotome.

— buenos días

— Hija cómo te sientes -preocupada-

— muy bien mamá

Todos desayunaron en silencio, pero muy preocupados ya que el brillo representativo en los ojos de Kagome habían desaparecido.

— ya me voy mamá, adiós señor Saotome y gracias

— de nada muchacha

Kagome se arrojó al pozo siendo invadida por la luz y la incertidumbre de si se había roto el sello y más aún, que sentiría al ver a Inuyasha.

Espero que esta historia les guste, nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Kagome caminaba camino a la aldea cuando sintió una gran presencia demoníaca y sabía bien de quien se trataba… Naraku sería la prueba perfecta para probar la ruptura del sello.

Entre más caminaba más sentía el poder de aquel demonio causante de su llegada, si no hubiera sido por él tal vez Inuyasha y Kikyou no se hubieran separado y ella nunca lo habría conocido y ahora tendría una vida feliz en su época y la oportunidad de amar y ser amada.

— veo que estás sola, dónde está Inuyasha eh?

— Naraku por qué estás aquí es raro que te presentes personalmente, sabes seria buen momento para acabar esto de una vez

— _pero esta mujer se dio cuenta que soy el verdadero - pensó -_ Y dime Inuyasha esta con Kikyou? - sonriendo -

— es lo más seguro

— hay algo nuevo en ti, es raro no detecto nada de poder en ti y tus ojos han cambiado… te ves más segura de ti, al verte me recordaste al prepotente de Sesshomaru

— ya me cansé de esto

Kagome lanzó una de sus flechas hacia uno de los brazos del demonio desintegrando lo con facilidad.

— pero qué?

— genial, esto terminara rápido

— lo siento no será esta vez - desapareciendo-

— diablos, se me escapó, cómo pude ser tan tonta lo deje escapar…mis poderes cambiaron ahora sólo falta la otra prueba

En ese momento un grupo de jóvenes llegó corriendo, ella automáticamente sintió la esencia de Inuyasha volteando poco a poco hasta verlo a los ojos.

— Kagome que paso? - pregunto sango-

— era Naraku, pero se me escapó

Inuyasha que no podía dejar de ver a Kagome sentía una gran indiferencia, una gran barrera entre ellos que nunca antes había sentido.

— señorita Kagome se encuentra bien?

— claro que sí monje miroku por qué lo pregunta

— pues siento cierto cambio en usted, en su esencia

— no, estoy bien, nunca me había sentido mejor… bueno partimos ya chicos?

— Está bien - dijeron el monje, la exterminadora y el pequeño zorro-

El grupo caminaba con Kagome a la cabeza, Inuyasha tras ella y los demás más atrás tratando de entender el comportamiento de la miko.

— que le pasara a Kagome miroku ?

— no lo sé Shippo

— tal vez siga enojada por lo de la otra noche

— no lo sé, se vería triste y en sus ojos no denota nada de eso… se ve normal, sin emociones

— _ay Inuyasha espero no te arrepientas de esto_ _-_ pensó el monje _-_

El grupo caminó por largo rato hasta que se detuvieron en un prado, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor provocando gran calor en los viajeros.

— Chicos voy a ir a refrescarme un poco, ahora vengo - dijo Kagome desapareciendo entre el bosque-

Kagome llego hasta un manantial rodeado por los árboles, se desprendió de su ropa, quedando desnuda. Su ahora largo cabello cubría sus senos mientras su cuerpo se sumergía en las cristalinas aguas. En lo profundo del manantial podía sentir una fuerza que se iba intensificando a medida que llegaba a lo profundo, entre las rocas del manantial se vio un resplandor muy conocido para ella. Al llegar al origen de la luz la miko encontró un gran fragmento de la perla quien al sentir su presencia comenzó a purificarse, al tomarlo una luz iluminó todo el manantial, al salir se sentó en una roca que salía un poco del agua, con su cabello cubriendo sus senos y cerrando los ojos junto el fragmento con los que tenía, quedando de perfil a la vista de unos ojos ambarinos.

Kagome llegó hasta donde estaba el grupo que se disponían a comer; camino mientras caían gotas de su largo cabello hasta sentarse frente a Inuyasha quien al ver su rostro se sonrojo volteando a otro lado.

— qué bueno que llegas Kagome acaba de estar la comida

— gracias sango

— se tardó mucho señorita

— Lo que pasa es que encontré un gran fragmento en el manantial - mostrándolo-

— es raro que nadie lo tuviera - dijo Inuyasha -

— estaba muy escondido tal vez sea eso

Ya habían caminado más de tres horas y no habían encontrado nada. Kagome se detuvo al sentir la presencia que tanto le angustiaba.

— Inuyasha te está esperando Kikyou -volteando a verlo -

— Kagome

— necesito que vayas con ella

— que estás diciendo!

— que quiero que vayas, te está llamando no es así?

— Kagome yo no quiero que tú…

— Anda Inuyasha está bien, puede ser importante - interrumpiéndolo-

Inuyasha se fue desapareciendo entre los árboles mientras comenzaba el atardecer.

— por qué hiciste eso Kagome - pregunto shippo-

— Porque necesito comprobar algo - dijo para luego sacar un libro de su mochila amarilla y sentarse bajo un árbol -

Inuyasha llego hasta donde se encontraba Kikyou quien estaba en el suelo agitada.

— que te paso!

— me encontré con Naraku y me atacó, lo ataque pero no le cause ningún daño grave

— y te dijo algo

— no, llego de la nada y me atacó, también me dijo que ya me habían desplazado de mi título

— tu título?

— la sacerdotisa más poderosa después de Midoriko, aah - quejándose -

— te hirió

— tengo rato tratando de purificar la herida, pero no puedo

— Muy bien - Inuyasha cargo a Kikyou y comenzó a correr-

— que haces?

— te llevare con Kagome

— no quiero

— ya te ha curado antes no?

— si pero esta vez es diferente, este veneno es muy fuerte no creo que ella pueda, las última vez por poco no lo logra

— Kagome siempre lo ha logrado, ella podrá

El grupo ya había prendido una fogata y estaban sentados alrededor cuando shippo llamó su atención.

— Sin vergüenza - viendo a Inuyasha a lo lejos-

— Kagome por favor cura a Kikyou

— que te paso?

— Naraku me atacó

— y le disparaste?

— sí, pero no lo suficiente

— está bien, ponla en mi futon

Kagome descubrió la herida que era pequeña, pero muy envenenada. Puso una de sus manos y se concentró en segundos su poder iluminó a Kikyou curando por completo dejándolos sorprendidos.

— que te paso Kagome? - pregunto Kikyou -

— rompieron mi sello

— cómo, cuándo?

— preguntaron los demás

— no quiero hablar de eso

— Naraku también te busco a ti?

— si pero se me escapó después de dispararle en el brazo

— en cuál brazo?- pregunto Kikyou-

— en el izquierdo

— cuando me atacó no tenía el brazo, me sorprendió que no lo regenerara

— por que no lo haría? - preguntó sango -

— Tal vez porque no pudo - afirmó el monje -

— muy bien entonces la próxima vez lo purificaré en su totalidad

— gracias, ya me voy

— cuídate Kikyou

Al escuchar esas palabras de Inuyasha, los demás crearon tensión entre ellos, pero se rompió al ver la indiferencia de Kagome que por un momento tuvo una sonrisa fugaz al no sentir nada, al no sentir tristeza.

 _"Entiendo que Kikyou siempre estará en el corazón de Inuyasha, pero no puedo evitar el amor que siento por él"_

 _"mientras Inuyasha este conmigo puedo superar cualquier adversidad"_

 _"permíteme estar a tu lado"_

Esas y tantas frases más había dicho en el pasado y ahora no las recordaba con melancolía ni tristeza sino con coraje por haberse humillado tantas veces ante él, porque él jamás le correspondió. Ahora caminaría con la frente en alto y nunca más dejaría que la menospreciaran, al terminar su misión se iría en paz a su época, de donde nunca debió salir.

— Kagome!

— EH qué?

— que ya nos vamos, te pasa algo?

— no, estoy bien sango

— de verdad?

— se por qué lo preguntas y créeme estoy mejor que nunca, ya dejo de doler - caminando-

— _Qué hiciste Kagome -_ pensó sango -

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido con Naraku, Kikyou y los poderes de Kagome que seguían desarrollándose conforme pasaba el tiempo y practicaba, ahora ya no dependía de nadie y eso la había convertido en alguien solitario y sin emociones, aún era capaz de sentir empatía y sentimientos por los demás, pero eran fraternales o maternales, sonreír y demostrar afecto, pero no amor.

Habían avanzado demasiado en la búsqueda gracias a sus poderes ahora solo faltaban los fragmentos que Naraku tenía en su poder.

En ese trayecto de búsqueda se habían topado en tres ocasiones con Sesshomaru y su grupo, y Kagome notaba cierto sentimiento hacia el demonio, un sentimiento de melancolía porque en cierto modo entendía cómo se sentía Sesshomaru al no demostrar nada, posiblemente él también había renunciado a amar y por eso era así y hasta ahora no lo había pensado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Un grupo de viajeros integrado por un demonio verde, una niña y un demonio imponente de cabellera platinada y ojos profundos ambarinos, caminaba entre el bosque cuando Rin se detuvo secamente mientras se apretaba el estómago.

— Rin qué te pasa!- grito Jaken muy preocupado-

No había terminado de gritar cuándo Sesshomaru ya estaba arrodillado ante ella.

— que tienes? - pregunto fríamente tratando de no demostrar su preocupación -

— no lo sé amo, me duele mucho mi panza

— Está ardiendo amo- dijo Jaken-

— tenemos que buscar a alguien para que la cure

* * *

El grupo de Inuyasha caminaba mientras platicaban cosas sin importancia y por primera vez Kagome reía como antes siendo observada por el hanyou. Todos estaban muy animados cuando Kikyou apareció frente ellos.

— Kikyou que haces aquí -pregunto Inuyasha nervioso-

— pasaba por aquí y me encontré a Sesshomaru y me pidió que curara a la niña que viaja con él, pero no fue posible, es una de esas enfermedades raras que no tienen cura ni con hierbas

— Rin está mal? - caminando hacia el bosque -

— a dónde vas Kagome? - pregunto Inuyasha -

— voy a ver a Rin

— pero…

— Espérenme aquí - yéndose-

* * *

Kagome llego hasta un claro donde vio a la pequeña recostada en un árbol mientras se retorcía y sudaba de dolor.

Sesshomaru observo a la miko mientras se dirigía hacia la niña y ahora se veía más dura, sus ojos antes cálidos y alegres ahora eran profundos y fríos.

— que le paso? - pregunto Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

— No lo sabemos, dijo la sacerdotisa muerta que era una enfermedad rara y ni con sus poderes pudo curarla - respondió Jaken-

— crees poder ayudarla? - pregunto Sesshomaru dejándola sorprendida ante la preocupación que sintió en esas palabras -

— lo voy a intentar

Kagome le pregunto algunas cosas a Rin y todo parecía indicar que tenía infección en el estómago, Kagome por suerte había llevado medicinas que su mamá le daba a Sota y a ella cuando les daba infección. Le dio una y poco a poco se le fue pasando el dolor.

— se va a quedar dormida, voy a necesitar viajar con ustedes por lo menos hasta que termine de darle su tratamiento

— que! , tú humana no vas a viajar con nosotros - dijo Jaken

— es eso o llevarme conmigo a Rin y eso no creo que lo permitas o si Sesshomaru?

— sólo hasta que cures a Rin

— Bien espérenme, voy a avisar al grupo -yéndose -

La joven caminaba de regreso cuando llego hasta donde estaba el grupo y Kikyou quien estaba muy cerca de Inuyasha.

— qué bueno que sigues aquí Kikyou, necesito que tomes mi lugar en el grupo

— que por qué? Preguntaron los demás

— porque me iré con Sesshomaru para terminar de curar a Rin

— Kagome pero como te vas a ir con él? - pregunto molesto Inuyasha -

— es sólo como por dos semanas hasta que Rin se cure por completo

— pero Sesshomaru odia a los humanos

— puedo defenderme sola… bueno los veo dentro de tres semanas - desapareciendo en el bosque-

— Espera Kagome -Inuyasha fue detenido por la mano pálida y fría de Kikyou -

— deja la Inuyasha yo les ayudare y será más rápido

— no quiero que Kagome se vaya! - dijo shippo -

— Tranquilo sólo será hasta que KAGOME regrese - enfatizó Sango-

Kikyou ignoró por completo las palabras de la exterminadora y se alejó un poco del grupo mientras veía a Inuyasha de espaldas viendo por donde había desaparecido Kagome.

Kagome caminaba de regreso cuando vio que Rin estaba sentada en las raíces de un gran árbol, la niña al verla se alegró mucho tratando de pararse.

— señorita Kagome que gusto verla

— no te esfuerces, como te sientes?

— me duele mi pansa y estoy mareada

— yo viajaré contigo hasta que te cures te parece?

— claro que sí

— Vámonos - Sesshomaru comenzó a andar mientras los demás caminaban tras de él, Rin montada en Ah-un y Kagome a su lado seria mientras era observada fijamente por Jaken quien la veía con extrañeza.

El grupo caminó por largo rato y se detuvieron en un monte donde la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a expandirse.

Kagome arropaba a Rin para después alejarse del grupo sentándose en las raíces de un árbol, sus nuevos poderes le permitían sentir infinidad de presencias, auras, de humanos y animales cerca. Sesshomaru veía a la joven miko con extrañeza, preguntándose qué era lo que había cambiado en ella porque era cierto que era una chica alegre, ahora sus ojos ya no tenían ese peculiar brillo, además que sentía un gran cambio en sus poderes.

El demonio fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la joven que se había levantado rápidamente para tocar la frente de la niña que sudaba debido a la temperatura.

— que pasa humana?

— se le subió la fiebre, la infección es muy fuerte

— y qué hacemos?

— voy por agua fría

— no, tu quédate con ella, Jaken trae el agua

— sí amo

Kagome veía a la niña con preocupación mientras Sesshomaru las veía a ambas.

— mami? -dijo Rin con los ojos entre cerrados

— ya Rin todo pasara rápido, descansa -le decía Kagome mientras acariciaba su cabello-

—aquí está el agua

—Gracias Jaken -agradeció Kagome-

Kagome mojó su pañuelo y le lo puso en la frente a la niña quien alucinaba diciendo incoherencias.

—mami?...señorita Kagome quiere ser mi mamá?

— sí Rin me gustaría, pero ahora descansa mañana te sentirás mejor

Kagome le dio la medicina para luego quedarse cuidando el sueño de la pequeña, Sesshomaru quien veía todo se daba cuenta de la importancia de las madres para los hijos y más aún para los humanos.

Kagome terminó por dormirse al lado de la niña mientras Sesshomaru cuidaba el sueño de ambas.

El sol se asomaba sobre el horizonte mientras la cara de una joven miko era iluminada. Kagome abrió los ojos descubriendo a Sesshomaru ante ella con dos pescados.

— rápido humana coman tenemos que irnos

El grupo caminaba por el bosque mientras Rin platicaba con Kagome, de momento a otro los dos, Kagome y Sesshomaru se pusieron en guardia. Dos demonios aparecieron ante ellos fijando su vista en Kagome.

— yo me comeré a la niña

— yo me divertiré con la mujer, siempre me han gustado las hembras humanas

Sesshomaru destrozó rápidamente a uno con su látigo mientras que el otro aprovechaba para tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos alejándose del grupo.

—dime preciosa no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Justo en el momento en que Sesshomaru lo iba a atacar sólo bastó el contacto de la mano de Kagome con el brazo del demonio para purificarlo.

Jaken y Rin estaban con la boca abierta mientras que Sesshomaru comenzaba a andar, pero en el fondo le sorprendía aquella mujer que iba a su lado.

— señorita Kagome cómo hace eso?

— es complicado de explicar Rin

— es muy fuerte, más que antes y más bonita cada vez más -sonriendo-

— ya te sientes mejor verdad?

— sí, algo aunque me duele la pancita aún y en ratos siento mareos y asco

— bueno mañana te haré un té para eso, ahora descansa un poco

* * *

El grupo de Inuyasha caminaba en silencio en busca de fragmentos y de Naraku cuando se toparon con Koga y sus amigos.

— bestia y donde esta Kagome

— se fue con Sesshomaru - contesto shippo

—que! Porque desgaste que pasara eso?

— Sólo se fue mientras curaba a Rin joven Koga- dijo sango -

—bueno la buscaré, hace mucho que no veo a mi mujer

— ella no es tu mujer! - grito Inuyasha mientras Koga se marchaba-

Koga corría por el bosque cuando detecto a la hermosa miko quien no estaba lejos del grupo de Inuyasha.

Koga llegó hasta la joven y al verla a los ojos sintió helarse su corazón.

—mi querida Kagome que te ha pasado?

— Hola Koga -sonriéndole con la misma sonrisa cálida de siempre-

— tus ojos han cambiado, no me digas que…

— Ya tenemos que irnos humana - dijo molesto Sesshomaru-

— lo siento Koga después nos vemos -yéndose-

— mi Kagome renunciaste a los sentimientos...que has hecho bestia


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kagome se había unido al grupo de Sesshomaru y Rin ya se encontraba totalmente curada.

—gracias señorita Kagome por curarme

— de nada Rin ahora me voy de vuelta a la aldea

— quédese con nosotros, verdad que si amo

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio lo que significaba un "haz lo que quieras".

— gracias pero necesito irme

Kagome se fue dándole la espalda al grupo quienes continuaron su camino adelantándose un poco de Sesshomaru quien instintivamente volteó a ver a la joven miko quien se veía a lo lejos mientras el viento jugaba con su ahora larga cola de caballo. El demonio se había acostumbrado a su presencia fácilmente y ahora se sentía extraño ante su separación lo cual para Jaken no pasó desapercibido. Pasaron las horas y Jaken comenzó la conversación más incómoda que no habían tocado más que con su madre la señora Irasue.

— amo no ha pensado en tomar a una compañera? -esperando el golpe que nunca llegó-

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio lo cual su sirviente dejó por la paz, pero lo cierto era que cuando dijo compañera su mente le jugó una mala pasada, imaginándose a Kagome a su lado mientras veía a Rin jugar con otro pequeño. Se reprochó a si mismo ante tales pensamientos, pensamientos que no tenía hace años desde aquella mujer.

* * *

Kagome llego hasta un río hincándose para beber agua, cuando vio su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas se decepcionó tanto de ella. Sus hermosos ojos se habían apagado, ahora se veían fríos como los de Kikyou, ahora se parecía más a ella, aún quedaban sentimientos en ella que no le gustaban. Se paró y siguió su camino dejando todo atrás.

Ya había pasado un mes desde su separación, el grupo de Sesshomaru caminaba en busca de Naraku cuando se toparon con Inuyasha y su grupo. Sesshomaru busco con la mirada a la joven miko topándose con Kikyou frunciendo el ceño.

— donde esta Kagome Sesshomaru?- dijo Inuyasha -

— Hace un mes que esa muchacha se marchó- respondió Jaken-

—Con nosotros no ha regresado - mencionó sango preocupada -

— siento una presencia muy poderosa - dijo Kikyou-

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión y vieron volar los insectos de Naraku. Los dos grupos fueron a ver, cuando llegaron al campo de batalla estaba Naraku mal herido y la causante era Kagome quien tenía tres cuartas partes de la perla reunidas.

Kagome se veía tranquila pero tenía heridas en los brazos, preparó una flecha y la lanzó dándole a los insectos de Naraku quien iban en su ayuda.

Inuyasha corrió hasta ella lo cual Naraku aprovechó para escapar.

— Kagome estas bien?

— si pero si no hubieras interrumpido hubiera acabado con él

— qué te pasa Kagome?

— que me pasa que quiero continuar sola, no se preocupen amigos casi le quite la perla solo tiene una cuarta parte eso disminuirá su poder

— nos vas a dejar Kagome?

— lo siento shippo pero necesito hacer esto sola

— es porque estoy con Inuyasha?

— no Kikyou es porque quiero culminar mi entrenamiento

— dime Kagome que has hecho

— alguien de mi época rompió el sello que evitaba que usara mis poderes en su totalidad

— algo cambió en ti

— ah sí, también renuncie a los sentimientos

— qué hiciste qué?

— si los sentimientos me estorbaban

— Eso quiere decir que no sientes nada por nosotros - dijo shippo llorando-

— no shippo, tengo sentimientos, quiero a muchas personas, pero ya nunca me podré enamorar de ningún hombre, es por esto que quiero hacer la búsqueda sola necesito entrenar y con ustedes todo será más fácil

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kagome jamás lo vería con amor. Sesshomaru veía todo seriamente cuando sin decir nada se marchó con su grupo.

Kagome se despidió de sus amigos quienes estaban preocupados ante su comportamiento, pero hasta cierto punto la entendían.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente cuando siento que la giraban de los hombros; unos ojos dorados la veían fijamente mientras la iba acercando más a él.

—qué haces Inuyasha

—quiero que te quedes a mi lado, como siempre

— eso ya no puede ser, ahora tienes lo que querías a Kikyou a tu lado no?

Inuyasha la tomó de la nuca y la beso en los labios, Kagome se quedó completamente quieta hasta que lo separó sin corresponder el beso.

— perdóname Inuyasha ya no siento nada por mí sólo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad, pero es mejor que nos separemos y así vas a ser feliz con Kikyou como siempre quisiste

Kagome le dio la espalda y caminó mientras a Inuyasha se le iba el aliento, otra vez sólo porque aunque Kikyou fue la primera mujer que amó no se sentía cómodo con ella, sólo con Kagome tenía confianza. Ahí se quedó parado hasta que la joven miko desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

Pasaron los días y el grupo de Inuyasha no tenía ninguna noticia de Kagome ni de Naraku. El grupo se había apagado por completo, la llegada de Kikyou había cambiado la convivencia del grupo.

En una aldea lejana una sacerdotisa barría la entrada de un templo, cuando unos aldeanos le pidieron su ayuda.

— señorita sacerdotisa un demonio está en la entrada de la aldea, ayudemos por favor

— vamos!

La joven se abrió paso entre los aldeanos que enlazaban al demonio, cuando pudo llegar hasta a la entrada vio unos ojos ambarinos, fríos y calculadores que amenazaba con sus garras a los aldeanos quienes evitaban su paso.

— Sesshomaru

— Señorita Kagome - dijo Rin corriendo para abrazarla

Kagome recibió a la niña con una sonrisa para luego dirigir su mirada hacia al demonio quien ya había relajado su ceño sin dejar de ver a la joven. Ante su mirada Kagome sintió un palpitar que nunca había sentido, y lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigirse a los aldeanos.

— no teman, yo lo conozco y no les hará daño, sólo no se interpongan en su camino ¿está bien?

— Sí señorita - respondieron los aldeanos

— pensé que regresarías con Inuyasha - dijo Sesshomaru

— no, necesito hacer esto sola, Naraku está cerca de aquí, pero no ha salido de su escondite

— te tiene miedo, no deberías estar sola

— No pasará nada, además es mi destino -sonriéndole

La noche cayó y Kagome estaba en medio del bosque sentada con la única luz de la luna cuando Sesshomaru salió ante ella.

— no es muy tarde para que estés sola en el bosque?

— me gusta la soledad

— Bien -caminando-

— Espera! , quieres sentarte conmigo?

— No -caminando

— siempre has sido así de antipático?

Sesshomaru simplemente la ignoró y se fue. Así pasaron los días, las semanas y cada noche Sesshomaru la veía en el mismo lugar, pasaban las horas mientras Kagome hablaba, sacándole pocas palabras al demonio o simplemente en silencio, pero ahora sentados uno al lado del otro hasta que Sesshomaru le era indispensable la compañía de la joven. Se había convertido en una necesidad verla, no sentía eso desde hace cientos de años con aquella mujer.

— y dime Sesshomaru has tenido amigos, además de Jaken y Rin?

— si

— ah sí! ¿Quien?

— hace muchos años tuve una amiga

— oh y que paso con ella?

— Murió, ella era humana -levantándose

— lo siento no quería incomodarte, por eso rechazas a los humanos?

— no me siento mal por eso

— Sesshomaru la amabas verdad?

Esa pregunta dejó helado al demonio quien se acercó hasta ella viéndola fijamente

— tú has escuchado de ella

— no se de quien me hablas

— ella era Midoriko

Kagome quedó sorprendida y sin pensarlo se acercó a él y lo abrazó poniendo su mejilla en su pecho. Sesshomaru no hizo nada pues aunque el gesto lo había sorprendido no quería separarse de ella.

Kagome cerró los ojos y sintió un mareo al abrirlos vio una escena que le partió el corazón, era Midoriko y Sesshomaru una noche antes de que ella tuviera su pelea final donde perdería la vida y crearía la perla de Shikon.

— yo puedo protegerte! - le grito Sesshomaru

— Sesshomaru, mi querido Sesshomaru, es mi pelea y no quiero arriesgarte, podría hacerte daño

Sesshomaru la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabellera ébano, mientras que ella lloraba y acariciaba su rostro.

— llegará alguien como tú con el corazón tan lastimado que se ayudaran a sanar mutuamente y la amarás más que a mí y ella te amará más que nadie en la vida, serás tan feliz que lo que ahora vivimos será un simple paso para tu felicidad

— yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti

— ahora comprendes a tu padre quien ha comenzado a enamorarse de la princesa Izayoi

— no te dejaré ir sola

— QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO A MI LADO! -grito Midoriko

Sesshomaru endureció su postura y sus ojos perdieron la calidad que había momentos atrás

En ese momento Kagome abrió los ojos sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. El demonio la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre una de sus rodillas.

— qué te pasa Kagome?

— v...vi la última vez que la viste y sentí lo que ella

Kagome comenzó a llorar sin saber por qué, mientras que Sesshomaru demostraba preocupación por ella.

— ella te amaba Sesshomaru

"llegará alguien como tú con el corazón tan lastimado que se ayudaran a sanar mutuamente y la amarás más que a mí y ella te amará más que nadie en la vida, serás tan feliz que lo que ahora vivimos será un simple paso para tu felicidad".

Recordó sus palabras al ver los ojos de aquella chiquilla del futuro que sin esperarlo había robado su frío y duro corazón.

Kagome había sentido de nuevo amor en su corazón, confundiéndose ya que se suponía que nunca más volvería a enamorarse, pero el demonio más frío y despiadado, hermano de su primer amor había roto otro sello, el sello que la privaba de los sentimientos.

Ahora los dos se veían mientras él con su dedo secaba las lágrimas de la joven, y ella sentía su corazón salir por los oídos.

Sesshomaru se levantó y la cargó hasta su cabaña mientras que ella sentía la calidad de su cuerpo y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para chocar con esos ojos ambarinos que eran muy diferentes, seguían siendo serios, pero al chocar con su mirada una luz nunca antes vista aparecía en ellos.

La dejo en la entrada mientras que unos ojos llenos de odio los veían ocultos en la oscuridad de un templo.

— descansa sacerdotisa

— descansa Sesshomaru


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque mientras todos sus pensamientos invadían su mente. Es cierto que Midoriko fue la mujer, la única que había amado, pero ahora Kagome había despertado muchas cosas en él que jamás había sentido, desde aquel día que la vio sentada en esa roca entre la luz iluminando su cuerpo desnudo, supo que había cambiado algo en él.

El amor que sintió por aquella sacerdotisa de su pasado no se comparaba con lo que ahora la sacerdotisa del futuro había despertado en él. Desde aquel día que se despidió de Midoriko, juro que nunca más sentiría sentimiento hacia nadie y menos a mujeres humanas y ahora estaba perdido, primero con Rin a quien quería como a una hija y ahora con Kagome.

Ambos habían recuperado la capacidad de amar y volvieron a recuperar el brillo de sus ojos.

Sesshomaru llegó hasta donde dormían Rin y Jaken, recostándose en las raíces de un árbol consiguió dormirse con el rostro de Kagome en su pensamiento.

La luz del sol iluminaba la aldea mientras que Kagome recolectaba hierbas, estaba en cuclillas cuando sintió algo que se dirigía hacia ella con gran velocidad.

Kagome volteo y puso un escudo de su energía, cuando apareció Naraku frente ella.

— Kagome tal parece que por fin has superado a Kikyou en todos los aspectos

— Ya acabemos con esto de una vez –poniéndose de pie

— calma mi querida sacerdotisa si no vine a pelear contigo

— es irónico, me acabas de atacar

— eso sólo fue para llamar tu atención, lo que vengo a decirte es importante

— no me interesa nada de ti

— vengo a ofrecerte la oportunidad de vengarte de Kikyou y de Inuyasha también

— no tengo nada de que vengarme

— ah no? Y qué me dices del que la prefiriera a ella en vez de a ti

— yo no soy como tú Naraku. Sé aceptar cuando alguien no me ama

— qué te parece gobernar a mi lado?

— por favor Naraku, tú y yo, no juegues conmigo

— algo pasó en ti Kagome que ha llamado mucho mi atención, tú me serias de gran ayuda. No sólo en poderes superaste a Kikyou sino que también en belleza, la última vez que te vi me pude dar cuenta que algo en ti había cambiado, note la frialdad en tus ojos y ahora tienes un brillo especial en ellos

Cuando Naraku dijo eso, Sesshomaru apareció en los pensamientos de Kagome.

— Naraku ya hiciste mucho daño y sólo por no aceptar que una mujer no te amó, no te ama y jamás te amara. Esta vez no voy a fallar

En ese momento Kagome le disparó a Naraku quien con dificultad alcanzó a esquivarlo. Naraku se abalanzó sobre ella pero Kagome lo esquivaba con agilidad.

En un momento Kagome sintió varias presencias acercarse lo que aprovecho Naraku para tomar a Kagome por el cuello y la acorralo contra un árbol mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su cara y con sus uñas provocó una herida en su labio, su sangre carmesí corría por su níveo rostro.

Kagome era fuerte, pero seguía siendo humana y la presión sobre su cuello le estaba quitando el aliento.

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse cuando vio el resplandor del último fragmento de la perla en el pecho de Naraku. Kagome acarició con sus manos los brazos de Naraku llegando a su rostro sacándolo de sí. Naraku por un momento vio a Kikyou en Kagome, como la recordaba 50 años atrás, deshaciendo un poco el agarre, Kagome bajó sus manos hasta su pecho y con sus poderes extrajo la perla para luego arrojarlo lejos con una descarga.

—tus sentimientos hacia ella siguen intactos verdad? -preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa burlesca

— maldita, ahora si acabaré contigo

Naraku atacó con sus extremidades a Kagome, pero sin la perla sus movimientos habían disminuido aún más. En ese momento de entre los matorrales a su espalda salió corriendo Rin quien al verla le sonrió corriendo hacia ella sin percatarse de Naraku.

Éste aprovechó para atacarla en el vientre encajando una de sus extremidades. Justo en ese momento Sesshomaru había llegado viendo todo en cámara lenta. Kagome volvió su vista hacia Naraku quien estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Sesshomaru corrió a ayudarle, pero antes de que llegara a ellos Kagome había abrazado a Naraku para purificarlo con todo su poder provocando una gran explosión.

* * *

— escuchaste eso Inuyasha? - dijo el monje Miroku

— es cerca de aquí y huele la sangre de…

En ese momento Inuyasha corrió dejando a todos atrás, llegando hasta un prado en donde vio a Sesshomaru arrodillado agarrándose uno de sus brazos, el brazo que había recuperado y a unos metros vio a la sacerdotisa que le había enseñado a amar tirada sobre el pasto.

Kikyou y los demás habían llegado y veían con horror la escena.

— qué le hiciste maldito? - preguntó Inuyasha mientras se disponía a atacar a Sesshomaru

— mi amo no le hizo nada, Kagome acabo con el monstruo de Naraku y lastimo a mi amo bonito -defendió Jaken

— pero no lo hizo intencionalmente, la señorita Kagome no vio que mi amo iba a ayudarla

Todos a excepción de Kikyou se acercaron a Kagome quien sangraba mucho del vientre, Kagome tenía la perla en la mano mientras la apretaba con fuerza por el dolor.

— Kagome yo debía protegerte - dijo Inuyasha

— tenemos que curar su herida

— tu puedes hacerlo Kikyou?

— sí, aunque su herida no tiene veneno, no sé cuánto tarde en sanar

—Sesshomaru –pronuncio con gran dificultad Kagome

Sesshomaru se acercó hasta ella provocando enojo en su hermano. Se arrodillo al lado de ella mientras ella abría lenta y pesadamente sus ojos.

—perdóname por lastimarte, no medí el alcance de mi poder

—no tienes por qué disculparte, ya todo termino, acabaste con él

—dame tu brazo Sesshomaru

El la tomo de la mano con el brazo que tenía herido. No demostraba dolor, pero por dentro sentía que el brazo se le caía en pedazos por los poderes sagrados que estaban purificándolo poco a poco.

Kagome al hacer contacto con el sintió un alivio instantáneo ya que iba absorbiendo el poder sagrado que había ingresado en el. Cuando lo curo, Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar.

—A donde crees que la llevas Sesshomaru –le grito molesto Inuyasha

—a la cabaña que los aldeanos le ofrecieron ahí la curaran mejor

Todos los demás incluida Kikyou lo siguieron dejando a un hanyou desconcertado, llegaron hasta la cabaña y se metió él, Sango y Kikyou.

—Ya te van a curar y pronto estarás bien –le dijo cerca de su rostro mientras la iba recostando en su futon

—no me dejes sola Sesshomaru

—te esperare afuera

Sesshomaru salió sin antes encargársela a sango con la mirada. Sango le desnudo todo el torso y limpiaba su cuerpo y su herida mientras que Kikyou preparaba unas plantas como pomada para untárselo.

Los demás esperaban impacientes afuera, mientras que Inuyasha parecía perro rabioso de un lado a otro, inquieto por la preocupación de perder a su Kagome y aparte tener que aguantar la presencia de su hermano ahí.

—ya no aguanto voy a entrar –dijo Inuyasha topándose de frente con Kikyou, quien salía de la cabaña seguida por sango

—como está la señorita Kagome?

—mal Kagome fue atravesada por Naraku, por más fuerte que sea espiritualmente, sigue siendo humana y no sabemos si sobreviva

—pero que dices Kikyou, no pudiste curarla? Si ella siempre que necesitaste te curo –dijo preocupado Inuyasha

—sí pero yo tenía veneno que ella purificaba, en cambio ella no lo tiene, es una herida común

—Kagome pregunta por ti Sesshomaru –dijo sango

Apneas iba a comenzar Sesshomaru a caminar cuando Inuyasha se metió corriendo a la cabaña. Entro y vio pálida a Kagome.

—cómo te sientes?

—mal, Inuyasha no quiero morir

—Kagome perdóname, es mi culpa, todo lo es

—olvídalo ya Inuyasha esto tenía que pasar

—Kagome, que pasa con Sesshomaru

—Inuyasha, he vuelto a sentir amor –decía mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr

—de él?

—si

Inuyasha sintió que caía por un profundo y negro pozo con esas palabras, la había perdido y arrojado a los brazos de otro y no de cualquiera sino de su propio hermano, ese que tantas veces los amenazo que incluso intento matarla.

—pero estas loca! Él no quiere a los humanos

—Inuyasha cuando te conocí vi algo más, algo que nadie había visto y te acepte tal y como eres. Algo en tu pasado provoco tu forma de ser en el presente, eso mismo le paso a tu hermano y yo me enamore de él, él logro volver hacer latir mi corazón con gran intensidad y lo peor es que no viviré para decírselo

—Kagome y si le pedimos a la perla que…

—no!, eso nunca, aquí delate de ti quiero pedir mi deseo

Kagome saco la perla y pido que desapareciera para siempre, la perla comenzó a brillar para luego desaparecer.

La noche había llegado y todos estaban en una cabaña que los aldeanos les ofrecieron por ayudar a Kagome, hablando de la situación y de la respuesta que todos sabían Kagome no sobreviviría.

—y si la llevas a su época? –dijo shippo

—pero la perla desapareció, lo más probable es que no podamos regresar nunca mas

—Entonces que vamos a hacer -dijo sango

* * *

Sesshomaru entro a la cabaña y sentó al lado de Kagome quien olía a muerte, sabía que no sobreviviría.

—pensé que no vendrías

—no podría dejarte

—Sesshomaru sé que voy a morir, pero antes de hacerlo quiero decirte que te amo, te amo tan fuerte que duele, me duele que no podre ver más tus hermosos ojos

Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos con suma delicadeza y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

—no puedes dejarme, te amo humana

—hace tanto que no me decías así –sonriendo

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar terminar de derretirse con esa sonrisa y descendió lentamente hasta besarla en los labios. Mientras los dos se entregaban sus almas en ese beso a Sesshomaru se le ocurrió algo.

Cuando se separaron la miro a los ojos y sonrió sorprendiendo a Kagome ante tal gesto.

—yo puedo curarte, pero necesito que estés desacuerdo

Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, pero la escuela me trae vuelta loca.

díganme que tal les parece por favor


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Inuyasha dejo al grupo para ir a ver a Kagome, cuando llego a su cabaña la joven sacerdotisa no estaba. El hanyou salió y con su olfato detecto su aroma junto con el de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha corría por el bosque hasta que llego a un claro donde los vio de lejos quedándose oculto entre la oscuridad, lo suficientemente lejos como para que su hermano no lo detectara.

Sesshomaru tenía en sus piernas a Kagome, sentados bajo el mismo árbol donde cada noche platicaron durante tanto tiempo.

—y cómo piensas hacerlo? – pregunto con dificultad la joven miko

—Es un ritual youkai en donde el hombre marca a su mujer – dijo sereno, pero nervioso por dentro

— y eso cómo es?

— tengo que hacer que nuestra sangre se mezcle, eso te curara y te otorgara una larga vida tanto como yo

—está bien Sesshomaru hazlo

—pero eso implica muchas cosas serias prácticamente mu mujer

—tu esposa ante los youkais?

—si

—Sesshomaru te amo y de ser posible quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

Sesshomaru no expresaba nada, pero su corazón se aceleraba a cada palabra que su sacerdotisa pronunciaba. Desde el momento que la vio por primera vez tuvo la necesidad de matarla deshacerse de ella, posiblemente muy dentro de sí sentía la amenaza que le robaría el corazón y aun con más fuerza que la primera vez que sintió amor por una mujer. Los sentimientos que le despertaba Kagome nunca antes los sintió con Midoriko y haría lo posible por salvarle la vida.

—está bien

Sesshomaru se acercó a los labios de Kagome y el beso lento mientras que la mordía hasta provocar la sangre en sus pálidos labios, después él se mordió su labio y volvió a juntarlos a los de ella. Kagome sentía que su sangre hervía mientras sentía como la sangre pasaba por su garganta.

Inuyasha veía con coraje tal escena, sentía su sangre arder de coraje mientras que su vista y razón se nublaban. Justo cuando el ritual termino, Sesshomaru sintió la presencia de su hermano corriendo hasta ellos dejando a Kagome en el suelo y se alejó unos metros de ella.

Estaban frente a frente, Sesshomaru veía a Inuyasha con su posición de batalla mientras sus ahora garras más largas lo amenazaban mientras gruñía y lo veía con esos ojos rojos llenos de odio mientras que en sus mejillas las adornaban unas líneas moradas. Kagome aún se encontraba acostada mientras que su sangre cambiaba sin percatarse de lo que estaba por pasar.

Inuyasha corrió hasta Sesshomaru para atacarlo, pero Sesshomaru lograba esquivarlo con facilidad sin hacerle daño solo lo arrojaba lejos mientras que Inuyasha gruñía, Inuyasha volvió a incorporarse cuando Kagome se puso frente a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se detuvo mientras que Kagome trataba de tranquilizarlo.

—Inuyasha por favor escúchame tranquilízate

Kagome se acercaba poco a poco mientras que Sesshomaru estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de su hermano ya que la sacerdotisa aun caminaba con dificultad. Cuando Kagome llegó hasta tomo su cara entre sus manos.

—Inuyasha mírame, vuelve en si por favor

—Kagome ten cuidado –dijo Sesshomaru

Inuyasha abrazo delicadamente a Kagome mientras que volvía lentamente a su estado normal.

—te perdí para siempre, pero me da alegría que estés bien

—Inuyasha siempre vas a ser alguien importante para mí y sin importar si decides quedarte o irte con Kikyou siempre serás mi amado Inuyasha

Inuyasha la soltó y corrió hacia el bosque hasta desaparecer. Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome y la miro con "enojo".

—que fue lo de hace un momento?

—que? Mi despedida hacia Inuyasha

—aun lo amas?

—no dudes ni por un momento que te amo a ti, pero él fue mi primer amor y mi mejor amigo y eso no va a cambiar. Tú aun amas a Midoriko?

—no, pero la recuerdo con cariño. Kagome a Midoriko no la ame como te amo a ti y ahora eres mi mujer, no en su totalidad pero…

—como que no en su totalidad?

—pues... lo que pasa es que… ya te lo explicare, como te sientes?

—mejor siento que mi herida esta sanando, aun me duele, pero es increíble cómo un poco de tu sangre puede acelerar la sanación

—después será aún más increíble

—Sesshomaru me siento cansada, pero quisiera que mañana volvamos a la aldea de la anciana kaede

—será como tú quieras humana

Sesshomaru cargo a Kagome hasta llegar a su cabaña, los demás los veían desde lejos sorprendidos.

—ya se ve mejor Kagome es increíble que harían? –pregunto sango

—es rara la actitud de Sesshomaru no creen? –dijo el monje

—el tonto de Inuyasha provoco todo esto

—así es mi querido shippo, pero en el corazón no se manda –dijo el monje

—Yo aún creo que Inuyasha sigue amando a Kikyou, pero esta así porque Kagome dejo de quererlo y él las quería a ambas, eso es de hombres mujeriegos –dijo sango mirando al monje como si se lo estuviera diciendo a el

—solo espero que nuestro amigo se recupere de lo que está por suceder, a lo que veo lo de esos dos va muy enserio

* * *

—descansa mi humana

—tengo miedo que esto sean alucinaciones mías

—de que hablas

—siento que es un sueño todo lo que pasó y que mañana al despertar todo se haya ido y nada de lo que hemos pasado este tiempo haya sucedido

—Estás loca humana no estas soñando, descansa –dijo mientras caminaba a la salida

—Sesshomaru? –Sesshomaru volteo a verla como respuesta

—seguirás amándome por la mañana?

—para toda la vida Kagome

Listo, perdón por tan poco espero les haya gustado.

El siguiente capítulo será el final así que si quieren recomendarme algo con gusto me lo dejan en los comentarios, puede que cambie el final si me convencen sus opiniones por ejemplo con el destino de Inuyasha. Díganme antes de que decida escribir el ultimo capitulo.

¡Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Kagome recolectaba plantas cerca del pozo cuando Inuyasha llegó hasta ella.

—hola

—hola Inuyasha, ¿dónde estabas?, desde que me hirieron ya no te apareciste

—no podía verte… verlos. Kagome aún no eres completamente la mujer de Sesshomaru, así que solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez más… ¿si lo amas? ¿Quieres pasar tu vida con él?

—Inuyasha yo lo amo –dijo la sacerdotisa sin titubear

—a mí no me importa que tengas su sangre en ti

—Inuyasha por favor, además quiero que lo sepas, hoy Sesshomaru y yo nos vamos a casar, ayer lo lleve a mi casa y hoy nos casamos en la aldea. Sé que no es fácil esto, pero me gustaría que estuvieras ahí

—no me pidas eso, no podría soportar eso

—Inuyasha yo soporte muchas veces verte con Kikyou… eres mi mejor amigo por ti en parte fue que llegue a este lugar, tu formaste parte de mi vida pasada y esto es importante para mi

—Kagome me voy a ir con Kikyou, ya me despedí de los demás, solo me faltabas tú y tenía la esperanza que cambiaras mi decisión

—Inuyasha tú no puedes morir, no puedes dar tu vida

—ella dio su vida por mi

—Inuyasha…

Kagome corrió y enredo sus brazos en su espada, Inuyasha se quedó pasmado por un momento para después apretarla suavemente contra su cuerpo mientras lloraba, lloraba una vez más por la primera mujer que había llorado y que más había amado.

—perdóname por dejarte ir Kagome

—Inuyasha te voy a extrañar

—y yo siempre te voy a amar

Inuyasha la soltó y salió corriendo al bosque perdiéndose en la luz del bosque. Kagome se quedó ahí parada sin poder decir nada, solo podía sentir sus lágrimas correr por sus rosadas mejillas. Unos brazos la rodearon por atrás mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza.

—Sesshomaru, va a dar su vida –decía sin dejar de llorar

—tranquila Kagome fue su decisión, además los dos sabemos que desde que la sacerdotisa revivió siempre fue su plan irse al infierno con ella

—eso lo sé, pero no me deja de doler, él es alguien importante para mí, para mi pasado

—no podemos hacer nada o por lo menos no algo que queramos hacer

—de que hablas

—si tu vuelves con el evitarías que se vaya

—no puedo hacer eso yo te amo a ti, pero no puedo negar que lo quiero mucho

—Kagome no puedes permitir que esto arruine el día, hoy nos vamos a unir para toda la vida

—lo se

Las horas pasaban y la ceremonia se acercaba. Kagome lucía un traje tradicional mientras sango la maquillaba un poco. Todos estaban felices aunque en el fondo sentían la partida de su amigo.

Kagome caminaba de la mano del monje Miroku quien la entregaría a Sesshomaru. Kagome a cada paso que daba miraba hacia atrás viendo como el sol se comenzaba a ocultar en el horizonte.

La ceremonia termino y todos los aldeanos y amigos que la presenciaron se acercaban mientras abrazaban a Kagome y Sesshomaru algo alejado del grupo la esperaba para llevarla a su templo que le habían hecho para que ello pudieran vivir cerca para que Kagome siguiera con sus labores de sacerdotisa y pudiera ir y venir a su aldea. Su ahora hogar en donde por fin realizarían el ritual para finalizar con su vínculo conyugal.

Llegaron a su habitación y también llegaron los nervios para Kagome. Sesshomaru la miro a los ojos y beso con tanta dulzura como nunca antes la había besado.

—humana nunca imagine esto, cuando te vi por primera vez nunca pensé que fueras a amararme tanto a ti

—ni yo imagine enamorarme de ti, demonio frio y calculador –dijo mientras sonreía y acariciaba su rostro

Se besaron lento y tiernamente para luego besar con desespero como si la vida se les fuera en ello. No paso mucho para que sus cuerpos les pidieran más así que Sesshomaru la recostó en la cama y comenzaron a desvestirse, Kagome estaba completamente roja y al sentir su desnudes intento cubrirse con su manos.

—eres hermosa mujer

Sesshomaru acaricio su cuerpo mientras la sacerdotisa emanaba placer. Cuando la hiso su mujer y rompió esa barrera a la que ningún otro hombre tuvo acceso antes la mordió en el cuello para marcarla como su compañera. Los dos gritaban mientras todo el placer ingresaba a sus cuerpos una y otra vez quedando unidos para siempre.

* * *

—estás listo Inuyasha?

—vámonos Kikyou

Kikyou abrazaba a Inuyasha mientras le daba un frio y no correspondido beso en los labios al hanyou. Una luz comenzó a brillar alrededor de ellos mientras el aire estrepitosamente los rodeaba. Los dos se hundían en el suelo como aquella vez en que la misma sacerdotisa que lo tenía ahora abrazado pretendía llevárselo al infierno mientras estaba en un estado de trance y antes de que pasara la voz del amor de su vida lo despertó y evito que se lo llevara.

Ahora irónicamente pasaba de nuevo, pero ahora él estaba de acuerdo. Los dos se hundían cada vez más rápido mientras las lágrimas de Inuyasha subían hacia el cielo por el aire.

—Adiós amigos gracias por todo, te amo Kagome –dijo Inuyasha para después desaparecer

* * *

—donde esta Inutaisho?

—no se mamá no lo he visto –dijo una niña de 15 años

Ya habían pasado 18 años desde la muerte de Naraku, la boda de Kagome y de la muerte de Inuyasha. Todo iba bien en la aldea sango y Miroku vivían felices con sus tres hijos mientras que shippo se había convertido en un apuesto joven que viajaba con kohaku para ayudar a personas.

Rin era una hermosa mujer novia de kohaku y hermana mayor de tres jóvenes, los hijos de Kagome y Sesshomaru. Inutaisho tenía 17 años, era la viva imagen de su padre con su mismo porte, solo que con el cabello azabache como su madre. Sesshome de 15 años, una hermosa joven como su madre y los ojos de su padre y el más pequeño un niño de 10 años llamado Inuyasha quien era el único con cabello platinado como su padre y los ojos de su madre. Todos tenían la luna que adornaba sus frentes y debido al gran poder espiritual de su madre ninguno tenía orejas de hanyou, eran como su padre, pero además de sus poderes demoniacos tenían poderes espirituales que les permitían ocultar su marca para poder ir a la época de su madre a estudiar.

—ya han llegado tus hijos? –pregunto Sesshomaru

—si ya, ahora están esperando la cena

Sesshomaru la abrazo por atrás mientras le besaba el cuello justo donde estaba su la marca de su unión.

—te amo tanto Sesshomaru

—yo también te amo humana

Los dos se besaban cuando sus hijos entraban a la casa, Sesshomaru se separó rápidamente provocando una sonrisa en su mujer. Aunque había cambiado mucho y era más cariñoso, cuando estaban con más gente volvía con su pose fría, aunque sus hijos sabían cuánto amaba a su familia.

Tanto tiempo esperando el uno por el otro, ahora podían dormir felices abrazados y cumpliendo las palabras que con temor de ser separados por la muerte y con amor se dijeron:

 _—seguirás amándome por la mañana?_

 _—para toda la vida Kagome_

listo, perdón por la espera.

Espero que les haya gustado, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció.


End file.
